


The Traveller

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Angry Dean, Commoner Castiel, F/M, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Dean, Sex, Underage Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Prince Dean would check in from time to time on the omega he felt drawn to- as a part of upholding his promise to Castiel. A 10 year old commoner whose sister Dean would take to bed on his visits for nothing but pleasure.Through heartache and love; Castiel held on to that promise that Dean would marry him at the legal age of 21.But, then again, could Princes marry commoners?
Relationships: Anna Milton/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 81
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Aplogies for deleting the fic in the first place. I don't expect any love and comments. Thanks.

**Castiel**

He still remembered that night, 18 year old Prince Dean visited his family’s cottage. Well, more so, took shelter from a sweltering storm. He was only 10 at the time and remembered being thrilled at seeing royalty in his home. And he felt, at first instances, his heart was won by the handsomeness, charm and strength of the alpha prince. _Awkwardly_.

 _Dean Winchester_.

But, later that night, he learnt that being royalty came with privileges. Ones that entitled the prince to whatever pleasures the alpha so desired. One that commoners must adhere to, lest they be punished for failure to serve.

He was 20 now, but, he still remembered what he saw that night. He still remembered how he had witnessed Dean, in the silence of the night, taking a willing Anna, his 18 year old sister, on her straw bed.

_A night that was a first, but not the last of many sexual encounters between Dean and Anna._

> On that night that all began, his parents were not there, having gone to stay the night with the farm animals in the shelter- preferably to give the Prince his own space. He could recall Dean asking his parents if Anna could warm his bed for the night and though he could see the fear and heartbreak in his parents eyes- it didn’t stop them from saying _‘Yes’_.
> 
> Anna wasn’t bothered at all, as she eyed Dean with hunger and desire.
> 
> Unfortunately, he was to sleep in his own bed, not far from his sisters. And from where he _pretended_ to sleep; peering through his thin, moth eaten covers, he watched as Dean and Anna slowly ravaged each other.
> 
> _Yes, he knew they were going to engage in sex._ He knew what sex was because he lived in a small home, where things weren’t so private. _The poor life was such._
> 
> He watched them kiss hungrily, strip hastily, all in their naked glory, before Dean threw her onto the straw bed. He watched how Anna spread her legs apart toying with her hair covered sex, while Dean just growled, jerked himself and watching her with a hungered growl.
> 
> But it wasn’t for long before the alpha was mounting his sister. _It wasn’t lovemaking_. It was too rough for that, as Dean proceeded to thrust into a loud moaning Anna who could only hold onto the alpha for the ride of her life. _One of the many rides of her life._
> 
> Both consumed in their heated desires that they had forgotten that he was sleeping not far away from their bed.
> 
> Nevertheless, he was fascinated by their coupling and he didn’t mind- _which should be disturbing_. But, he was captivated by Dean.
> 
> He watched as their breathing became heavily labored. He witnessed how Dean multitasked by thrusting into Anna, and at the same time, biting, licking and sucking at Anna’s pink, erect nipples, neck and lips. He listened as wet sounds grew louder alongside their moans and the smacking of skin on skin. He watched as they tossed and turned, grabbing whatever part of their sweaty body parts they could reach.
> 
> He watched for several minutes until they were locked and coming hard together. Then out of nowhere, he remembered releasing the most embarrassing sound through his mouth, as slick started pouring out of his hole. It was then that he saw Dean’s concentration shoot his way. It was then he saw how green eyes scanned his covered form with renewed hunger and want. He didn’t know where he got his courage from? But, he dared lower his cover, meeting Dean’s green eyes.
> 
> Even though Dean was buried in Anna, the alphas attention was completely focused, narrowly on him. Then, the omega in him saw how Dean licked his lips, nose up in the air, sniffing. He watched as Deans eyes widened as the alpha caught a scent. He moaned when Dean said in that husky, sexed out voice, “Apple pie. My favorite”.
> 
> His own 10 year old heart thrummed in excitement. He lifted his nose into the air sniffing. He felt irritable at Anna’s strawberry scent being intermingled with honey. Nevertheless, he kept calm and acknowledged, “Honey. My favorite”.
> 
> Anna who had had enough of he and Dean’s stare off, barked, “Castiel! Go back to sleep!”
> 
> On impulse, he defiantly threw off his covers, sitting up and fixing his sister with a dark stare, “NO!”
> 
> He saw amusement in Dean’s eyes. The alpha looked like he had spotted a prey. And that made him hot under his old nightgown- again felt himself leaking. In his mind, all he could think was ‘ _take me, Dean’ ‘Take me like you took Anna’._ He didn’t care that he was too young for sex.
> 
> Anna this time targeted the distracted alpha. “Prince Dean! Tell him to return to sleep!” Her voice was sharp and impatient. It was irritating, however, it was enough to get Dean snapping back to reality.
> 
> The alpha shook his head. Eyes turning stern and mouth pulled into a tight line. The alpha barked, “Go back to sleep, omega Castiel! This is no sight for a child!”
> 
> Instantly, his omega internally whined and folded. He felt tears swim in his eyes as he lay back down in the same position he was before, pulling the covers over his head. But, before that, he was pretty sure he imagined Prince Dean looking apologetic and sad. _Yeah as if he would, you child_. He didn’t think he could watch Dean loving on his sister Anna again- heck it’s hard enough to see the man still buried in his sister at this very moment- _knotted_.
> 
> He was broken out of his thoughts when his alphas now warm and gentler tone said, “Castiel, turn your back to us, for you shall not see what Anna and I will be doing the rest of the night until morning”.
> 
> With a hurt heart, he turned his back to the couple. Yeah he couldn’t see, but he was pretty sure he could still hear. _What was happening to him!? Why was he feeling so angry? Why was he feeling like he only wanted the alphas eyes on him? Why was he continuing to leak down there- unusually?_
> 
> Then he heard Dean’s voice in his head. Warm and caring. _Cover your ears my omega_.
> 
> And so he tried. He really did. _But he couldn’t._ He couldn’t help but feel like a piece of his heart was being torn off as Dean and Anna had sex nearly every hour, until the sun came up.
> 
> And with morning the storm stopped. The alpha ate and packed before he was ready to be on his way. He didn’t want to watch how Prince Dean headed towards his horse- so he continued to feed the pigs.
> 
> He preferred to be left alone while Anna waves the prince goodbye.
> 
> Well, as he stood there just staring at Sarah, their very pregnant pig, he felt a warm hand clasp his shoulder. He gasped in shock and turned around to see the Prince standing a foot before him. He had to look up at the tall Prince, blurting out, “Yes?”.
> 
> His heart was racing.
> 
> The alpha looked determined as he stated, “I will pop by from time to time, omega. And when you’re 21, I will marry you”. The alpha graced an index finger down his right cheek, “Remember that omega”.
> 
> Then, Prince Dean left him standing there, with that excitement coming back. He watched the alpha mount his horse, completely ignoring Anna and throwing him a wink, before he was speeding off towards the Winchester kingdom.
> 
> _See you around my Prince._
> 
> **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dean**

As irksome as it felt; every time he visited his omega, his cravings to be buried in his true mate’s body escalated a little more than the last time. He couldn’t even bring himself to console and comfort his mate by touch, for fear of jumping the very young omega then and there. _The God of Beauty was ever so kind to Castiel as the child grew into a young 20 year old._

_One more year then he would carry out his sworn promise._

For now, during every visit, all he could do is dismount his horse, hold a hand up to halt the omega who wanted to jump into his arms, get his breathing in check as his nose was assaulted by that sweet apple pie scent, and greet the omega with a husky voice from a distance. _A routine that was tested with time._

He remembered the first time he had visited Castiel after the storm.

> “Omega please. Do not come any closer”.
> 
> The now 11 year old, in his worn out tunic, halted in his steps. Those beautiful blue eyes held so much devastation- much like he felt in his own heart. But he couldn’t, for his body was reacting of its own accord- his alpha was calling out for sexual satisfaction. _He was already hard as a rock and on the verge of jumping this beautiful child before him._
> 
> He felt sick and angry with himself. Wolves can be disgusting brutes when it came to something they found appealing no matter how young. So, he told himself, he needn’t hurt his little mate, therefore making a swift heart wrenching decision- _one of many in the future_ \- blurting out quite harshly, “Where is Anna!? Find her and tell her that I need her!”
> 
> Castiel’s eyes fell to the ground, nodding with so much obedience, “Ok alpha. I will fetch her for you”.
> 
> With a heavy heart, he watched Castiel walk away towards the direction of the field’s with a slump to his posture. So much for spending all his time, during his travels, getting to know his true mate. _Fuck! Sometimes he hated alpha wolf biology_.
> 
> * * *
> 
> It took him a total of five orgasms into the early hours of the morning to have his alpha wolf’s sex drive settled. He didn’t cuddle, nor lie down beside Anna after each round. He would let the female omega have her bed, and always found himself buried under the covers of Castiel’s empty bed.
> 
> A few tears slipped into his true mate’s pillow and a muffled apology would follow. “I’m sorry my omega”.
> 
> Within an hour, he was back to being hard. He would stalk back to Anna _\- instead of giving into the temptation of finding his mate_ \- whom he knew was slumbering with the other Novak’s in the shed. He would wake her up, no foreplay, no kissing, just straight to burying himself into her wet, eager hole.
> 
> * * *
> 
> The next morning, he was less affected by Castiel’s scent. _His alpha was worn out and tired_. That’s when he made his way over to his omega who was pulling out weeds in a nearby field of sunflowers. From a distance, he could see that Castiel was a little thinner than the last time, plus, the little omega had grown a few inches off the ground. And damn, that dark hair seemed to be getting thicker and messier- it made him itch to dig his fingers in _. Definitely a great idea when he and Castiel would be engaging in other private things._
> 
> _Uh! No! Nope! Not gonna happen….yet, Dean!_
> 
> Yeah Castiel bending down and pulling out a few weeds at the base of the sunflower plant was not of big help to his libido. _Christ, this true mate bond was way out of control!_ To divert his mind, he cleared his throat loudly earning a startled gasp from Castiel who dropped what he was doing to look at him with wide eyes and reddened sun kissed cheeks.
> 
> “Um- sorry to startle you, Cas”.
> 
> He didn’t miss how Castiel’s mouth thinned into a straight line, eyes narrowed and scanning him as if he were something foul. The little omega folded his arms along his chest, spitting out, “So, I suppose you’re coming to tell me that you’re leaving now. As usual, after a great night with Anna!” Castiel then tapped his lips and mockingly voicing out, “Hmm, oh yeah. And probably coming to give me another ‘ _I’ll be checking in from time to time’_ promise too- LIKE THE LAST TIME! Am I right PRINCE DEAN?” Castiel huffed, “Why don’t you stop beating around the bush and just admit that the reason you want to pay a visit is to screw my big sister, Anna! As if you don’t have any whores to screw in your thriving kingdom!”
> 
> _Ouch!_
> 
> _And ouch again!_
> 
> Yeah he deserved Castiel’s hostility. But, he wasn’t going to stand here and be silent as to why he had to fuck Anna the moment he arrived. He bit back with quite a strong tone, “Omega, I have my reasons for doing what I have to, the moment I step foot here! Too young for you to understand!”
> 
> Castiel scoffed, “Oh please! Don’t treat me like a child!”
> 
> “YOU ARE A CHILD!”
> 
> “I AM YOUR TRUE MATE! I DESERVE TO KNOW WHY YOU’RE DOING THIS TO ME!”
> 
> He rubbed a hand down his face- anger instantly dissipating. All he felt was tired and guilty. He sighed, “Fine. Your scent, your wolf drives me crazy, Castiel. It makes me want to do- adult- “. He paused when he caught Castiel’s growl and unimpressed look. He retracted and reworded, “It makes me want to have sex with my true mate, breed him with pups. My alpha craves and responds immediately to its omega. But, Cas, I can’t react to my natural responses, otherwise, I am going to be hurting a child”.
> 
> Castiel’s body relaxed a little, voice calmer than the last time. “So, you need release somehow, hence, Anna, who is of similar age to you?”
> 
> “As much as it pains me, yes”.
> 
> Castiel shrugged, “But, what if I give you permission to have sex with me?”
> 
> _Oh he could see the true mate bond speaking for Castiel here._ He shook his head, “No Cas. Even then, it ain’t right and I still won’t do it!” He knew something had to be done after a long night buried in someone he didn’t love, whilst, at the expense of hurting his own true mate. So he made a tough call, “Cas I have a plan”.
> 
> Castiel curiously eyed him, “What?”
> 
> “I stay away till you’re 21”.
> 
> To his surprise, Castiel blurted out a strong, “NO! I want you to continue visiting me! I need to see you!”
> 
> “Don’t you get it Cas? I don’t think I can control my urges towards you! And I sure as hell won’t do things with you because you’re still a child! So it’s best I just stay away for both our sakes!”
> 
> “Sleep with her!”
> 
> “What!?” He gasped in shock. _Was Cas really considering this move?_
> 
> “I need to see you Dean! Whenever you can come over! My wolf craves the sight and touch of its alpha and I don’t think I can survive without it!”
> 
> “Cas, you can survive. Omegas tend to have a lot more will power than alphas”. He uttered with a soft smile, but inside his heart was breaking when he saw how Castiel shook his head- choosing not to listen.
> 
> “No Dean! YOU COME! And when you’re done with Anna, then we can work on building this bond between us! I will allow it!” The omega ordered, “DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR ALPHA!?”
> 
> _No alpha could ignore the requests of his true omega mate._
> 
> **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Castiel (12 years old)**

He knew that he shouldn’t poke his nose anywhere it wasn’t wanted. He would only end up hurting himself if he did. But, it’s like he couldn't help himself whenever he knew that Dean was here. So, when prince Dean came visiting, he would sneak out of the shed that he and his parents occupied- in the middle of the night. 

It was like he was drawn to the alpha. He couldn't help himself. He wished that he had much stronger willpower- so that he could avoid witnessing what he saw, next.

He heard moans and groans of a woman and man engaged in sex. He could smell the scent of arousal and hear the slap of skin on skin- all coming from his humble family home. _Dean and Anna were having sex and not caring that anyone listened in._

_Well more like, didn’t know that anyone was listening in._

He knew he shouldn’t, but proceeded to peer in through a hole in the wall. What he saw broke his heart even further.

Dean had Anna riding him. From here, he could see just how turned on both alpha and omega were.

Anna was leaking slick like no ones business, coating Dean’s very hard cock- making it glisten in the moonlight. He watched as Dean grabbed her hips and fucked up into her- eyes closed and head thrown back in pleasure.

_Dean was enjoying himself._

It made his heart fill up with jealous rage. _Were Dean and Anna getting closer?_

His eyes widened when he saw Dean pull Anna down and connect his lips to hers in a passionate, deep kiss. _What the hell?_ Dean said that he never kissed Anna while they fucked. _Its just pure sex, Cas. No kisses. I’m saving them for you._

Still, no matter what, he couldn’t get his eyes off them. 

He watched as Dean flipped them around- sucking on Anna's right tit, while kneading the other. The alphas muscled ass was bouncing as the man slammed into Anna. His sister had her thighs spread wider, yelling and moaning as Dean drilled into her- harder and faster.

He could feel a familiar stirring in his groin- the longer he watched. However, he refused to acknowledge or touch himself. Soon, Anna's back bowed so hard, she looked like she would break, crying out as a powerful orgasm hit.

He watched as Anna's powerful orgasm drove Dean to the edge, making the alpha pound erratically into Anna, crying out his release into her soaking cunt. He watched as both shivered and held each others sweaty bodies- and from this angle- he felt they were sharing breathy kisses.

_Were Dean and Anna falling for each other?_

_Maybe, he was overthinking?_

Whatever it was, he needed to get back to bed. _He really didn't want to watch Anna and Dean go another round._

**

He watched Dean approach him- his heart heavy with emotion. His mind still reeling from the level of intimacy he had seen last night between Anna and Dean. He even saw his sister checking Dean's ass out as the alpha headed towards him. _What the hell was she playing at? She was just Dean’s toy- for now!_

Dean beamed, “Hey Cas”. The man pulled out an animal skinned pouch from his pocket, “I bought you a present".

He wanted to stay stubborn, but, he always liked Dean’s presents, so he reached out and accepted the the gift from Dean. He didn’t intend for their fingers to brush, but it did, and both couldn’t help but gasp at the tingling sensations crawling up their fingers and arms. He watched the alpha blush hard, clearing his throat.

He gnawed at his bottom lip, his heart doing a small somersault. He opened the pouch and dipped his hand in. His hand felt something cold, metallic and hard. He carefully pulled out the tiny object, immediately sucking in a breath. _A ring, made of emerald and sapphire stones in exactly his size!_

“That’s a promise ring". Dean held up his hand, showing the exact same designed ring on his finger, but only bigger. “I have one too. A promise that my heart belongs to you. Forever". Dean gestured, “Put it on".

He swallowed, his heart beating rapidly as he slipped the ring on his ring finger. _It was a perfect fit_. He smiled, checking it out, “Thank you. I love it, Dean!"

“I’m glad you love it omega".

From here, over Dean’s shoulder, he saw Anna throw a scowl in his direction. She had obviously spotted the present Dean had given him. He met the alphas green eyes, “Dean, I am your only love, right?”

Dean furrowed his brow, “Of course, Cas". The alpha tilted his head, “Is this because of what you saw last night happening between Anna and I?”

 _What!?_ He blurted with his eyes wide, “What!? How?”

Dean tapped his nose repeatedly, “I could smell your aroused scent, Cas".

 _He begged to differ._ “I wasn't aroused!”

Dean threw in a cheeky smirk followed by a chuckle, “Mhmm. That's not what I picked up, omega”. The alpha then shrugged, “Plus, I could smell how jealous you were too".

“I wasn't jealous!”

Dean threw his head back and barked a laugh- he couldn’t help but chuckle at the alphas contagious humor. Dean smiled at him with so much softness, “Do not worry omega. Though, I have sex with your sister, it is you that holds my heart”.

“Tell that to her!” He couldn’t help but throw out.

“I always do sweet omega. Everytime- before Anna and I engage in sex".

Well that kind of reassured him. _Ok_. He shouldn't panic. _Definitely shouldn't!_ Oh who was he kidding with Anna eyeing Dean like a piece of meat. _One day, he would have to tell his sister to back off!_

_Soon!_

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Apologies that I haven't been able to update earlier. I had funeral arrangements to plan out for my father. Anyway, now that all is over, I am going to focus on my fics once more.
> 
> WARNING: I know that I mentioned 'No Underage' but from this chapter onwards there will be 'Underage' warnings. Please heed warnings and don't read if triggered easily!

Castiel was an even more beautiful 16 year old now. _Dean couldn’t do this anymore!_ He couldn't bare to feel and see his omegas pain, the nights after he had sex with Anna on every yearly visit. So, as much as it tested his self restraint to engage in sexual activities- he had decided to stop all encounters with Anna. There was also the other reason, Anna had also found her true mate, but had seemed to form an addiction with him instead.

Yes. _Anna had run into her true mate._ One of the commoners that lived at least several kilometres away. A humble 30 year old who was willing to accept and mate her no matter what. Dean wasn’t going to restrain Anna from the one who was meant for her. Not for his sexual needs nor desires. He had also changed his tune- he would start showing Castiel affection- a little on the adult side. _They were both willing, so why not?_ Except, it would be limited to certain touches and intimate gestures or actions. _He still stood by the decision that he would not knot Cas till 21._

Castiel was beyond ecstatic when he found out, whereas Anna was beyond furious. Apparently, she still wanted Dean, despite discovering her true mate. She didn’t give a fuss about Dean's decision, instead tried to jump him before Castiel. She began rubbing his hard member through his clothes, whispering into Dean’s ear hotly, “I know you want to dip you cock deep into my soaking wet cunt, alpha".

 _Christ!_ Dean had gotten so accustomed to her body and touches that he was practically leaking. His cock twitched in anticipation, wanting to be buried deep inside that moist hole he knew did wonders to him- his eyes fluttering as pleasure climbed within him.

But then, something else took over Dean's arousal, the pissed off scent and low growl of his omega who was obviously watching just next to the pair. That’s all it took for Dean to come to his senses, immediately halting Anna's over the pants hand job and throwing her hand off him. He took a step back from her and finally saw how pissed off she looked. He didn’t care because he was doing this for his true mate. “I’m sorry Anna. But we cannot do this anymore".

Anna folded her arms along her chest, pushing out her jaw, “Castiel will not satisfy you Dean! He is still a child and cannot provide you any pleasure I can!” She knew that using the _child card_ on Dean would make the alpha come seeking her once again.

Dean took in a deep breath trying to settle himself, before wrapping an arm around Cas mid waist and pulling his omega to his side. “Anna, there are many ways my omega can take care of me despite his young age”.

“You can't force him to pleasure you!” Anna bit back.

This time Castiel snapped out, “He isn’t forcing me Anna! I will do what I feel is comfortable to me!”

Dean agreed. He would only perform or allow Cas to perform what is suitable to him. _There is no two ways._ Just his omegas way of course with a few restrictions from him, the alpha. “I will respect my omegas every decision Anna. Of course, with a few limitations that I will discuss in private with my omega”. Dean added with a sigh as Anna's face soured more, “Anna, you have found your true mate. You have told me that he is a humble alpha who wants to someday mate you. I think that you need to focus on him now and Cas and I will continue with our lives".

Anna narrowed her eyes, tapping her feet repeatedly into the ground. “I can have both! I want you as my mate too, Dean!”

Castiel scowled, “No! You can't have both Anna! Dean is MY true mate and he belongs by my side!”

“I think Dean should make that decision for himself Castiel! You have no say in this as an under aged omega!”

Dean had had enough the instant he felt his omega fold. He used his authoritative voice, booming out, “Enough Anna! My decision stands firm. Castiel and I will figure all else out. YOU need to go to your true mate or at least respect our decision as true mates!” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “If you don't have any respect for me, at least have some for your brother. He has endured much suffering under both our hands. And I won’t allow that anymore!” 

The way Castiel looked up at him as if with stars in his eyes made everything a little more sweeter. _This was the right decision for both of them, or else things would become much harder in the future._

Anna screeched. She turned her back on the duo who weren't paying any attention to her and stomped off. _She didn’t need them! Screw them! Screw her brother, Castiel Novak!_

**

Castiel's hand slipped down his alphas chest, all the way down to grasp at his alphas bulge. He felt excitement claim him as Dean didn’t push his hands off as he jerked that cock through Dean’s expensive pants. Instead his alpha growled pleasantly making Castiel's own cock twitch and his hole leak. He self taught himself all this while on how to turn his alpha on- even though there was still room for practice. He leaned in and ran his lips delicately over the shell of his alphas ear, murmuring seductively, “shall we take care of this my alpha?”

Dean could only nod, pulling Castiel tighter into his side, while his other hand gripped one of Castiel's clothed ass cheeks and squeezing firmly, eyes never living his omegas fully blown blue orbs, voice husky as he replied, “Yes omega. Lets".

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My sincere apologies that it took so long to update this! 
> 
> Warning: This chapter is sex with an underage. So please take heed! And, we must take into account the context of that times, sex happened when a lot were young and before 18 too. Keep an open mind. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!🙂

Dean craved so badly to have his hard cock buried into Castiel’s dripping hole. The smell of Castiel’s delicious sex juices, dominating the air, had his alpha feeling excited and mad with lust. But, he couldn’t. He should be able to, as Castiel was ripe for the taking; and under wolf laws, Castiel could be claimed by his alpha if he wanted.

No. Not now! Trying other things though, was definitely on the plate.

And damn, Castiel had a naughty side, it seemed. The omega was self learned and though there were a few signs of inexperience, the omega was determined. Oh how Castiel made his back bow as he sloppily sucked on his cock. 

They were both naked, on the hay bed, sexually charged.

They didn’t waste any time- well Castiel certainly didn’t- with the way he ordered Dean to strip, doing exactly the same, without warning shoving Dean unto the hay bed and swallowing that cock whole. There was some choking, some gagging, but soon, Castiel was expertly working that alphas cock with the right amount of suction and tonguing.

Dean couldn’t just lay back. He needed to please his omega too. He ordered, “I want to taste you! Come up here!”

Soon, Dean was prying Cas soft ass cheeks apart, and spearing his tongue into that tight leaking virgin hole. The omega moaned around his alpha cock, bobbing his head even harder, slobbering all over Dean’s cock, while getting his hole thoroughly tongue fucked. 

Both were hungry. Both growled and gave all they had. Covered in hay and rolling around back and forth with their mouths refusing to give up their pleasuring. This went on for several more minutes before Dean’s felt the omegas juices drown his tongue, flowing down his chin as the young wolf came with such a force that had him crying out around Dean’s cock. Dean drank the omegas delicious juices, like a greedy alpha.

All this was too much; the moans of ecstasy, the trembling omega body, the wave after wave of delicious sex juices he swallowed, the choking of the omega around his cock, the feel of his cockhead sliding down the omegas throat. The alpha finally threw his head back, dislodging his mouth from the omegas flexing hole, for the first time in this session, and roaring out into the air as his cock finally gave, spurting cum after cum after cum down his omegas throat. 

Never had Dean experienced such an orgasm. It was strong and he felt like the energy was being drained out of him through his cock. He shivered, he shook, he groaned as pleasure coursed through his being. He shuddered, “OHHH CAS! FUCK YEAH!”

And that’s how Dean knew, his addiction for Castiel was only going to get worse. He wouldn’t be surprised if he broke his promise to the omega and took him sooner that he had hoped for.

  
**

Castiel never thought that he’d experience such an amazing feeling. What was it? Is this why people fucked a lot? The way Dean worked him, made his younger body crave more. And, he wanted more. He wanted to come on Dean’s cock, just like he had cum on Dean’s tongue.

That tongue. So flexible, so nasty, so desperate. The way Dean’s warm slippery muscle slid in and out of his tight hole, digging deeper, as if searching, had him on the brink of insanity. And then, that big alpha cock stretching his mouth- that was a strange feeling- but he loved it. He loved wrapping his tongue around Dean’s big cock, he loved sucking on Dean’s thick cockhead, he loved the taste of his alpha, he grew a little wilder with the drops of Dean’s precum on his tongue and when Dean finally came down his throat- he felt like a hungry wolf greedily swallowing his alphas essence- every drop heavenly.

Then more beautiful moments followed; cuddling into Dean’s chest, his alphas arms wrapped securely around his naked body, his alphas soft cock resting against Castiel’s inner thigh, his own satisfied cock laying against his alphas, the way Dean brushed his fingers up the spine of his back, the way Dean’s squeezed his ass cheek, the way Dean pressed his lips into his forehead, kissing him so gentle and soft.

They fell asleep, wrapped around each other.

It was one of many beautiful moments to come in their lives.

**

The first time Dean claimed Castiel’s lips was marked as one of the most rewarding moments to ever grace him. He didn’t hold back, wrapping his tongue around his omegas equally eager one, sucking and twisting, as they both ran their hands over each other’s bodies.

Damnit! Too bad it was time to leave or else Dean and Castiel would be tearing off each other’s clothes and getting experimental once more. Dean just had more control, tearing his mouth away from his omegas spit covered, swollen red, lips. The omega not hiding his whine of disapproval, chasing after the alphas lips. 

Dean chuckled lightly and quickly pecked the omegas lips. He pulled his head away and thumbed the bottom of Cas lips, “Shh baby. We have to stop, or we will be ripping each other’s clothes off, soon”.

Castiel huffed, trying to will his erratically beating heart down. “We should get naked Dean. You don’t need to leave today”.

Dean was tempted. But, he needed to get back. “Sweetheart, I can’t stay. I need to get back. But, I promise I will be visiting more often now. We will continue where we left off. I promise”.

Castiel grumped out, “Then what do I do in the meantime, when you’re not here and I get horny. Hmm?”

Dean’s hand slipped down Cas throat, down his clothed chest, then began thumbing circles around one of the omegas perky nipples. He bit his lip, meeting the omegas blown out blue eyes, voice husky as he replied, “I want you to touch yourself whenever you think of me. I want you to make yourself come while thinking of my tongue sliding in and out of your hole”. Fuck, he was getting turned on by his own words. He claimed the omegas parted lips, biting and sucking that bottom flesh into his mouth. He broke the kiss and panted, “And, I want you to tell me all about it when I come back. Ok omega?”

Castiel moaned out, “Ok alpha”.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that this took me so long to update. I had been going through a massive writers block plus with my added depression, it really was hard to focus.
> 
> I however, always promise that I will complete all my fics. I’m working on them a little slower than usual but I will make sure it has a proper ending.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this chapter! It’s pure destiel sex 🙂
> 
> Let me know what you think!

For two years Dean and Castiel stuck to pleasuring each other with their mouths, fingers and tongues. And, the longer it went, the harder it was for Dean to stay true to his words of not fucking Cas till he was 21. And, Castiel didn’t make it easy too with the way he always begged Dean desperately to knot his leaking hole.

Dean would watch the omega toying with his own hole, legs spread apart to give the alpha a view of his leaking cavern while he panted out, “Please Dean. I’m ready for your knot alpha! I can’t take it any longer!”

Sometimes Dean would have to starve his sudden need to orgasm by gripping and squeezing the base of his cock. One hand would be on the wall for support as his legs shook, closing his eyes and trying to breath through that pleasure ready to shoot out his cock. He starved himself for two years since he started experimenting with Cas. 

Cas was 18 and looking more gorgeous than ever. As soon as Dean got off his horse, he jumped into the alphas arms. The kiss was filled with hunger and want, tongues dueling viciously as they pressed their hardened cocks against each other’s, hands grabbing where they could reach. The omega smelled so different to Dean; more ripe and delicious. Ready for an alpha cock.

As if reading Dean’s mind, Cas guided Dean’s hands down his body till he was gripping that omega ass. He moaned as Dean squeezed those globes, pulling away from Dean’s hungry kisses with a wet pop. He whispered against Dean’s swollen wet lips, “I’m ready for your cock Dean. Make me cum on it.”

Fuck, fuck, fuck! Dean was breathing extremely hard now, slipping a hand into the back of Castiel’s pants and immediately a searching finger found the omegas leaking hole, circling it before easily sliding it in. He nipped at Castiel’s lips, moaning out, “Cas, did you loosen yourself up for me already.” He couldn’t help but fuck two fingers into the omegas hole, rubbing against that perfect g-spot.

Castiel threw his head back, exposing his long neck and luring Dean’s mouth to that perfect skin. Castiel cried wantonly as Dean sucked on his neck hard while he couldn’t help but bounce on the alphas two fingers, “Oh God! Yes I have fucked myself open for you Dean. Oh God! Please give it to me, alpha!”

It was like they didn’t care that they were getting it on in the front yard of the house where every one of Cas family members could see. No one existed but them.

Dean couldn’t see straight through his pleasured state. However, their lips were able to find each other’s even more hungrier than before. Dean hiked up one of Cas knees to hook along his waist, leaving more room for Dean to shove three fingers into Cas hole. They were standing there grinding hard into each other, devouring each other’s lips and moaning hard.

Dean knew he couldn’t take it anymore and it seems Cas couldn’t too. If the alpha didn’t take action now and moved this amazing moment somewhere else, they would end up fucking right here on the ground for the Novak’s to see. And at that point, they wouldn’t care. But, his omega deserved to have his first time somewhere private.

Dean pulled his fingers out of Cas leaking hole to grab at the now whining omegas waist. “Come on Baby. We need to get to our spot in the barn.”

Castiel’s eyes were fully blow with desire and want. The omega’s dark hair already sticking to his sweaty forehead. He hummed and bit his bottom lip, “Hmmm. Ok Dean. I already have it ready for us.”

Dean smirked and scooped a squealing Cas into his arms. He carried his omega bridal style to the barn across from the house. At least there they would be able to scream, shout and moan out loud without caring about anyone listening. Not that they cared when they were in the mood.

**

It didn’t take long for both of them to get naked. It didn’t take long for Cas to lay his naked form on the sheet covered hay, looking at Dean so invitingly with his legs splayed open to reveal his ripe pinkish leaking hole. The omega winked, “What are you waiting for alpha? An invitation?”

Yup! The omega was cheeky as fuck now.

Well, Dean had no complaints. He stroked himself nice and slow, while narrowing his gaze at that pink hole. His mouth watered. He needed to taste that perfect omega boy pussy. He laid himself flat on his belly, face positioned right between the omegas spread legs. He slid his hands up the omegas perfect inner thighs to grip at the juncture below the knees, lifting the omegas legs up so that he could get a perfect view of that pink hole. He licked his lips and leaned in, running his tongue around the moaning omegas hole before plunging his tongue in, repeatedly.

Dean couldn’t help but moan deliciously around the omegas hole. Cas tasted so good. Too good. It was addictive. He speared his tongue into Cas, sucking around his hole and growling into the cavern as he grew hungry and greedy for the taste. Cas was squirming madly above him, crying out into the empty barn, keening and moaning until finally after several more seconds the omegas hole clenched around Dean’s tongue, releasing wave after wave of omega juices. Dean drank the omega up like he were some expensive liquor, loving the way his omegas juices flowed down his chin.

Fuck! He needed to feel that hole clench and cum on his cock.

So when Cas was done orgasming, Dean lowered the omegas thighs and kissed his way up the omegas sweaty tummy, chest, nipples, neck, jaw before claiming those lips in a hungry deep kiss. They rut their cocks against each other’s in a sensual rhythmic motion, moaning into each other mouths as they tasted and licked. Dean pulled at Cas bottom lip, sucking the flesh between his teeth, running his tongue along it before releasing it with a pop. He snakes a hand down to grab at his cock, guiding the head to his omegas hole. 

Castiel seemed to know what was coming, moaning out loud and spreading his thighs further apart. They kissed and nipped as Dean playfully rubbed the head of his leaking cock up and down that furled wet hole. He braced himself up on one hand by Cas head, glancing into the omegas blown blue eyes. His voice raspy with sex as he panted out, “You sure you’re ready for my cock and knot, baby.”

Castiel keened, “Yes please alpha. I need you in me!”

And so they say the rest was history.

Dean guided his cock, smoothly into Castiel’s leaking hole. Both moaning and sucking in breaths at the tightness. It was something else to be buried to the hilt inside Castiel. It was heaven. Dean studied Cas face for any signs of discomfort as he pulled out a little and sank back in. Cas face scrunched a little before it relaxed, the omega’s grip on his biceps tightened. He asked , “Babe, ok?”

Christ it took all his willpower not to fuck Cas hard.

Castiel blew out a breath, chuckled and nodded, “Yup. Just adjusting to your massive size. But, you can do it again.”

So, Dean did the same thing, pulling out a little and sinking back in. Christ that felt too good. He itched to fuck. His groin and cock burned in desire. He shivered when Castiel threw his head back, moaning out, “More!”

And so, Dean pulled out more and sank in. This time both were crying out at how good it felt. The way Cas hole got more wet around him had him knowing that his omega was ready for a real fuck. So, he started with short thrusts and soon it went on to be longer thrusts that aimed to claim every part of that beautiful tight wet hole. 

They were both a moaning sweaty mess. Dean growled out as Castiel began fucking down on his cock meeting him halfway through his thrusts, “Uh baby! You’re a quick learner huh?”

“Yes, Yes! All for you Dean!” Castiel was a mess, eyes closed and faced displaying bliss.

Dean fucked himself faster and deeper into Castiel. He slapped one of Cas ass cheeks, squeezing and trembling out, “So fucking tight and wet!”

It was only labored breathing, pants and erotic moans that accompanied the sexy sounds of skin slapping against skin and the obscene sound of a wet hole being destroyed by a hard cock. It took only several minutes more for Dean’s knot to start swelling at the base. The alpha couldn’t help but fuck himself harder and deeper as his knot rubbed so deliciously against Castiel’s rim. He growled, “Cas! Tell me you want my knot!”

Castiel’s response was to wrap his thighs tightly around Dean’s waist, locking his feet behind Dean’s back. The omegas hole squeezed tightly around Dean’s cock, “please Dean! Knot me! Fill me up with your cum!”

And so, Dean did as he was told, shoving himself deep into Castiel. The alpha roared as his knot got securely locked inside the omega, cock suddenly jerking hard to release loads of cum inside it’s omega. That seemed to throw Castiel over the edge as the omegas back bowed, the omega scratched down Dean’s back as he came hard and screaming, painting their tummies with cum and coating Dean’s pulsing cock with waves of omega juices.

Dean knew this was just the start of many knottings between Cas and he. After this, they would want nothing more than to be joined intimately forever.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Cas was 20 when Dean finally asked him to come live with him in the castle. To say Cas was speechless was an understatement. His entire being was riddled with excited trepidation. 

It was after hours of vigorous lovemaking, in the wee hours of the morning, wrapped and tangled naked in each other that Dean decided to spring this up on Cas. 

The omega could only brace himself up on his forearm, studying the alphas moonlit touched face. He was looking for any signs of trickery, but, he ended up not finding a damn thing. All he was met with was Dean’s serious gaze and a small nervous smile. 

Cas could hear his heartbeat in his ear, feel it thump hard against his chest like a war drum. He swallowed the lump in his throat, “D-Dean is this um- is this a joke or something?” _Dean did say he would mate him and marry him at 21, so why this?_

Dean could only brush a loose strand of Cas jet black hair from the omegas forehead, wanting to see those blue eyes nice and proper. He smiled, “No joke baby. I can’t take being away from you anymore. I don’t think that I can wait another year. I want you by my side from here on out.”

Cas should be jumping for joy, however, he couldn’t help but feel extremely uncertain and nervous. He was a commoner after all. He knew this wasn’t something royalty accepted with open arms. Particularly the parental’s of his alpha mate. There was structure, there was responsibility, there were expectations that Dean had to fulfill. He drew circles around the center of his alphas naked chest, watching his index finger intently. “Um. W-What about your parents Dean?”

Dean seemed so relaxed when he shrugged and asked, “What about them?”

Cas had to meet Dean’s gaze with a confusing weary look. Still those green eyes didn’t seem unfazed. There was just pure curiosity and honesty in those beautiful alpha eyes he had come to love so much. He asked almost weakly, “Won’t your parents find me…unsuitable…for their prince?” He chewed his bottom lip, heart squeezing just a little as he admitted, “I mean, I am just a poor commoner.”

Dean could only stare at his doubtful mate and honestly it broke the alphas heart. Cas had to know that he wouldn’t put him in a situation that would harm him. No! Dean loved his omega too much. And, maybe he should have started this conversation differently and informed Cas of how much everyone back home was looking forward to seeing his omega. He murmured, “My parents do not care of your social status Cas. In fact, they are the ones that suggested we move things ahead and I completely agree with them. They cannot wait to meet their future son in law.”

Now that shocked Cas to the core. He stuttered, “A-Are you certain Dean?”

Dean shrugged. “Yeah baby. I’m certain.” Dean smiled softly, thumbing circles into his omegas cheek, “See, my mom and dad have a similar love story to ours. Dad a prince, mom was a commoner. They met when dad accidentally knocked her off her feet in the markets in the city. All the apples and vegetables she had harvested from her families farm had gone flying into the air. She had cursed at my dad but my dad was completely mesmerized by her. Slowly, they fell in love and dad ended up mating and marrying her. My grandfather didn’t say a thing, all he wanted was his son to be happy. So, yeah, my parents have gone through something similar to our love, so they understand. In fact, they are over eager and excited to meet you. Will you um- do you want to um- return with me to the castle Cas?”

“Do you genuinely want me to, Dean?”

Dean cupped Cas cheeks in both his palms, bringing the omegas head down to meet his lips in a quick wet kiss. The alpha met his omegas eyes, “I do, Cas. I seriously can’t be away from you any longer.”

Cas now felt his heart thrum in happiness and his tummy flutter in newfound excitement. Was this really happening? He felt a honest smile spread across his lips- one that reached his eyes. He cupped his alphas cheeks, glancing into those beautiful crystal like green orbs, “Ok Dean. I would be happy to move into the castle with you.”

Dean and Cas didn’t speak after that as both couldn’t help themselves, leaning in for a deep kiss that was soon turning into hot dirty tongue battle. It wasn’t long before both alpha and omega were extremely turned on, ready for another round of lovemaking and knotting.

Dean couldn’t resist, flipping Cas onto his back and entering his omegas tight wet hole with one swift thrust. Their moans and groans filled the little barn, carrying out into the early morning skies. 

Both Dean and Cas didn’t care because they were so in love. They were one and they would continue to remind each other of that. 

And when Dean came hard inside Cas, all he could think of was pups. All he could say to his lover as his cock twitched hard, as his knot caught on the omegas rim was, “Baby let’s make pups…Mhmm!”

Cas couldn’t stop his body from trembling hard as he came on his lovers cock buried deep inside him. He cried out into the empty barn as he heard Dean’s words. His toes curling in as absolute pleasure overcame him. He couldn’t help but scratch down his lovers back, head thrown back, eyes closed tight and panting out, “Yes Dean! Yes! Fill me with your pups!” The way Dean’s warm cum filled him deep, yeah, pups would soon be a reality.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think🙂


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if you find any errors, I didn’t proofread. I hope you enjoy!🙂

John wasn’t blind. He knew his oldest was seeing someone. This special someone had his son in a lovesick mood. This meant that his oldest was daydreaming a lot, much more chirpier than usual and heading out more often, only to come back to the castle with a youthful vibrance.

The king shared his views with his beautiful wife, Mary. She of course swooned at the idea of their oldest child having a secret love. 

Mary clasped at her heart, “Oh John. Do you think Dean will bring this special someone to the castle soon? I sure would like to meet this boy or girl that has captured our son’s heart.”

John chuckled at his wife’s enthusiasm. “I’m sure our son will bring this special someone to the castle when he is ready to introduce him to us.”

“He has to know that we will love anyone he chooses to love, right John?”Mary leaned into her husband’s side, finding comfort in her husband’s warm embrace.

John kissed the top of his wife’s head, breathing in her rose scented shampoo that lingered in her blonde curls. “Of course my love. Our son knows that we love him and that we will respect his chosen one.”

All the royals had to do was wait. Little did they know that the time of meeting their future son in law was coming real soon.

**

“Are you sure about this Dean?”Castiel whispered into his alphas ear, whilst tightening his hold around the alphas waist. His heart beating hard against his rib cage, eyes bulging out at the sight of the magnificent city and the castle that stood tall and proud in the middle. Their horse neighing and scratching its front hoof on the ground out of excitement at seeing its home.

Dean threaded his fingers through his lovers. “I’m sure, babe. Trust me, ok?”

“I do trust you, Dean.”Castiel responded without a doubt in his mind and heart.

Dean smiled. Well now or never. He inhaled a deep breath and clicked his heels into the side of his horse, Impala. She galloped into the kingdom or Lawrence, eager to get home with her master and his lover on her back. 

**

Castiel stood before the massive wooden doors that led into the great halls. His alpha had mentioned that his parents usually spent most their days here whereby they listened to the concerns a few citizens brought over. It was also in the great halls that judgement was passed and punishment was handed on in the form of sentencing.

Castiel wondered if he would receive punishment for being such a lowlife peasant who had invaded the life of their alpha son. 

Dean kissed the back of his knuckles, “Babe, calm yourself, please.”

“I don’t know if your parents will like me, Dean.”

The young alpha sighed, “They will love you, Cas.”

Castiel hoped so.

**

John and Mary were listening to a farmers concern when the doors to the great hall swung open. In walked their oldest and behind him, another, who seemed to be in deep hesitation and using Dean as some sort of shield from view.

Mary spared a look at her husband, who only responded with a small nod and smile. Yes, they guessed who the one behind Dean was.

Mary shooed all that were in the hall, “Leave. We will pick up matters first thing tomorrow morning.”

And so, all bowed and made their way out of the great hall.

John cleared his throat lightly, waiting for his son to stand before them at the foot of the stairs before saying, “Hello son, We didn’t expect you for a couple of days. But, we are glad to see you well and fine nonetheless.”

Mary twirled her finger in the air, “And, who is that behind you, sweetheart. Surely, he must come forward so your father and I can see him proper.”

Dean turned half way, hand out to the shy wolf. “Come on Baby. I’m right here.”

So, the omega placed his hand in Dean’s and with a beating heart, he stepped up beside Dean, eyes still on the ground. This time the omega felt like he was under a microscope, bare for all to see. He relished in the squeeze of Dean’s hand.

Dean met his mother and father’s curious gazes. “Mom. Dad. I’d like you to meet someone special to me. This here is Castiel Novak. My beloved. My omega.”

It was quiet for some time. Dean was beginning to dread bringing Castiel here. But, his worries were smothered when his mother all but smiled so brightly and warmly, hand clasped to her heart, “Oh Dean. He is so beautiful.”

“Indeed he is.” John acknowledged with a gentle smile of his own. “A beauty. You are lucky to have him son.” John eyed his son with a questioning look, “Do pray tell what is the purpose of you bringing your beautiful mate here to meet your parents?”

Dean swallowed before he responded, “I want my mate to come live with us in the castle. We cannot be away from each other any more.”

John nodded, “Are you both certain that you will mate and spend the rest of your lives together?”

This time both Castiel and Dean answered in unison, “Yes.”

John smiled warmly, “Very well. Welcome to your new home, Castiel Novak.”

And just like that, the Winchester’s accepted Castiel wholeheartedly.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The Winchester’s had accepted Castiel wholeheartedly. But, not only them, for the whole of the kingdom did too as Deans precious mate. And because of this acceptance, life was easy and tolerable in the castle. The omega and alpha’s life was filled with adventures and copious amounts of lovemaking.

There wasn’t a day that Cas and Dean wouldn’t engage in some pleasure filled fun. Somehow, this fun was increased when both alpha and omega simultaneously hit their first rut and heat together. The feelings they had towards one another only grew and so did their sex drive. 

It started with glorious smells emanating off each other in the morning. Those amazing scents sent both alpha and omega into a sexual high. Dean couldn’t help but push himself into Castiel’s wet hole that morning, right on their bed, immediately starting up a firm rhythm. It didn’t take long for both to orgasm hard, knotted once more.

They were both touch sensitive now, seeking the feel of each other’s bodies. This time, a one time quick morning fuck wouldn’t do, because in a matter of minutes after separating, both were horny again. This time Dean fucked Castiel atop the bathroom sink counter. There was this feeling of not wanting to stop and to continue making sweet love till the ends of time. Dean and Castiel knotted once more, right there on the bathroom sink counter.

Castiel was feeling hot and extremely unsettled. He was leaking like crazy from his hole and his cock refused to stay limp- erect, throbbing and red. This time he was in his bath water. He tried fingering himself and it felt so damn good, making him moan out loudly into the bath space. He tried jerking himself while working three fingers into his throbbing hole- it wasn’t long before his head fell back, crying out loud as he orgasmed hard. Yet, it still wasn’t enough.

As if stalking Castiel, Dean appeared in the bath space, panting hard, huge alpha cock throbbing and leaking precum from the red tip. Castiel was drawn like a moth to a flame and begged Dean from where he sat in the bath water, “Alpha…mmm…please fuck me!”

Dean wasted no time, climbing into the tub, pulling Cas over to straddle his lap and guiding his cock into his omegas loosely fucked and wet hole. Castiel went crazy atop Dean, holding on to his alpha and riding his alpha right there in the bath water good and hard. Both were moaning wantonly into the air without a care to who was listening in. It wasn’t long before Dean’s knot was buried deep inside Cas, releasing thick cum after cum deep into his orgasm riddled omega. 

As they panted hard, just holding on for dear life, Dean uttered unto Castiel’s lips, “I think we’re in a heat and rut babe. I’m still hard and you’re still leaking so good for me.”

Castiel sucked Dean’s bottom lip between his own, feeling the pleasant electricity flow through that act. Again, his hole throbbed hard around his alphas still hard cock. Both unable to hold back on grinding into each other. This time, Dean’s knot grew thicker inside his omegas hole, cock spurting out more streams of cum into the drenched omega. Castiel released Dean’s lip, throwing his head back and howling at how good it felt to be filled so full. “Mmm. Oh Dean! Yes! More!...Please give me more!”

And so Dean did give his omega more. The rest of the day was spent tied together, having a short meal break before getting back to making love on every surface of their bedroom. Their heat and rut filled day soon stretched into a whole week of unashamed lovemaking. Somehow, the entire palace knew not to disturb them, and the King ordered that food be sent to the mated pairs room…no disturbances!

“AH! AH! AH!...mmmhmmm! Yes Dean!” Castiel held on as Dean drilled him rough against the wall. 

Dean was growling mad and gruff as he shoved his cock deep into his omega- locking his knot into his omegas boy pussy. He sank his canines into his lovers neck, as his orgasm was ripped out of his still rock hard cock. He thrust in nice and slow, push his knot further in, feeling how it rubbed deliciously against Castiel’s walls. He released his omegas neck, licking his omegas mating bite. All the while he was humming in absolute pleasure and delight. 

Their lovemaking didn’t stop there. Dean refused to pull out, instead carrying Castiel to their bed,, laying his omega down on their ruffled sheets, pressing his omega into their cum stained sheets and fucking the pleading omega deep and hard once more. 

Their first heat and rut together lasted two weeks. 

By the time their heats and ruts simmered down and dwindled away, they were extremely bone tired and exhausted. Both had everything changed, showered, fed themselves and slept for long hours on end. They fully recovered after a good one week rest.

* * *

**One Month Later….**

“Mom. Dad. Castiel isn’t feeling too well!” Dean came bustling into the great hall in panic.

Mary went over to her son, cupping his cheek. “What do you mean, sweetheart?”

Dean shook his head. “He’s been throwing up a lot in the mornings!” He adds, “And his scent has changed some…like there is an added scent intermingled in his that I can’t yet put my finger on.”

This time it wasn’t Mary that spoke, but John from where stood next to his wife. “Your omega is with pup, son.”

Dean saw his parents smiling softly at him, but somehow he felt like the world was loud around them. He could hear the wind, feel the breeze and scent the excitement. Meanwhile, his heart was beating hard against his chest, feeling his words filled with unmistakeable wonder slip out his mouth, “Castiel’s pregnant?”

“It would seem so, sweetheart.” Mary replied with a comforting smile. “We will have him checked by our royal physician just to be certain.”

Dean nodded and asked, “So, what makes you say he’s pregnant?”

“All omegas scents change when they’re pregnant son. Mostly, their scents carry their pups own.” John uttered. “It’s always been like that since the dawn of times, son. It’s undoubtably accurate…always.”

Dean felt joy within him that he couldn’t keep his smile from growing. A sudden realization hit him, “I’m going to be a father!”

Castiel always said that he wanted babies too in their private talks.

Life had led them this far….Destiny had allowed an omega and alpha to meet and fall in love. Now, they were being made whole with the gift of a pup. 

Amazing!

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! Apologies that I had to cut this fic short, I know there is more to the story that can be added and so I have decided that I will work on a second part soon.
> 
> For now, please enjoy the happy ending and the exciting news!
> 
> From the bottom of my heart, thank you for being patient with this fic and showing your constant support! You are my inspiration! Much ❤️ 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated 😊


End file.
